What Love Can Do
by Claudia Malakian BACK AGAIN
Summary: Sequel to Time For A Romance, so you know what to expect. It's sorta hard to understand without reading the first, so please do that!!!!! ROCKETSHIPPY ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


What Love Can Do

Author's note: This is the sequel to "Time for a Romance". And I don't own 'em but I wish I did.

*******************************************************************************

Jessie was at James' funeral. Out of all the people there, she felt the worse. She looked around. James' parents were there and so was Jessebelle. That made her feel even worse. Then she saw Giovanni. Nothing could make _her_ feel worse. She saw Ash, Misty, Prof. Oak, Ash's mom, and Pikachu there. She ran over to them.

Jessie: "Hi guys."

She started to cry.

Misty: "Jessie..."

Ash: "It's okay."

Jessie: "No! No it's not okay! I should've died! Not him! He risked his life for me!"

Giovanni heard her and walked over.

Giovanni: "Jessie, I'm sorry. I was looking through my things when I heard. I came across this ancient book. It tells the relation between human and pokemon. I want you to have it."

Jessie: "Thank-you."

After the funeral she walked home. Meowth was digging through James' things. He found a box. The type you would get to hold a piece of jewelry you just bought. It read; _For Jessie_. Meowth handed it to Jessie. She opened it.

Jessie: "It's a wedding ring. He wanted to marry me."

She started to cry. Meowth rubbed her back and wiped her tears away. Then she opened the book Giovanni gave her. The first page read;

****

Pokemon and people have a lot in common. When a pokemon dies it comes back as a human. When a human dies it comes back as their favorite pokemon. That person or pokemon will go out on a quest to find the person they spent the most time with. If you have enough love for them, and find the super-rare pokemon that remains unidentified, you might have the slightest chance of bringing that person or pokemon back to it's original self.

Jessie: "Meowth! We might be able to bring James back! It says here that a person will come back as their favorite pokemon! His fav pokemon is Pikachu!"

While Jessie was talking, a Pikachu was walking up her driveway. Jessie walked out the door and accidentally kicked the Pikachu.

Jessie: "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming."

That Pikachu stared in her eyes and then remembered a redheaded 17-year-old, with blue eyes. Then jumped up onto Jessie's leg.

Jessie: "I don't want to capture you, I'm looking for James, my boyfriend.

The Pikachu pointed to itself then pointed to Jessie.

Pikachu: "Pik pi Pikachu! Pika pika!"

Meowth: "It's saying; Hello! I'm your boyfriend! I'm James!!"

Jessie: "*gasp* You...Oh James!"

She picked up the Pikachu and hugged it. Then brought it inside.

Jessie: "I'm gonna send out every pokemon I got, but I'm not sure if their super-rare. Come on out everybody!!"

There was a line of pokemon in the order of weakest to strongest.

Jessie: "Ekans, Charmander, Sandshrew, Articuno, Flareon, Arcanine, Arbok, Zapdos, Squirtle, Persian. Hey where's Mew?!"

Mew walked out.

Mew: "Can't a super-rare pokemon like me get some sleep?!"

Jessie had a certain spark in her eye that Mew didn't like.

Mew: 'Uh, I'm in trouble!"

Jessie: "Oh Mew..."

She started chasing Mew.

Mew: "Get away from me! Stay away!"

Jessie dove for Mew and got a hold of her tail.

Mew: "I'll help you! Just let go of my tail!"

Mew and Jessie walked over to where James/Pikachu was standing.

Jessie: "Now what do I do? I guess, uh Mew, psybeam!"

James/Pikachu: "Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jessie: "It didn't work."

Mew: "Well duh! Look in the book!"

Jessie read the next page. It said;

****

The only way you can make that pokemon or person come back to their life is to give them love and to use the most powerful attack known.

Jessie: "Come here Ja-Pik- *sigh* James-achu."

She hugged him and everything she knew to get him back to James. Then commanded Mew to use her strongest attack, Metronome.

James-achu: "Pika pi *waving its body back in forth in the same pattern Mew is waving her fingers* Pika pi Pika pi Pika pi pika pi pika pi pika pi."

Jessie: "I- know-this-is-gonna-turn-out-bad."

Then as Mew was waving her fingers, James-achu turned white.

Jessie: "Is he-"

Meowth: "Gonna-"

Mew: "Transform?"

Then James-achu turned into Rai-James.

Jessie: "*fall* He evolved. *sweatdrop* Oh great."

Meowth: "*sigh* Oh great."

Rai-James: "Raichu!!"

Jessie: "Yeeeeeeeeooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meowth: "Don't shock us like thatttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rai-James: "Rai?"

Mew continued using her metronome. A white light went from Mew into Jessie.

Mew: "Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!! That was bad!!!!!!!"

Jessie: "What?"

Mew: "*wincing* Don't get mad but, I was gonna have a baby now you are!"  


Jessie: "What? You mean I'm gonna be a mother and James is gonna be a father? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meowth fainted.

Jessie: "Fix this!!!!!!"

Mew used metronome again and the white light went from Jessie's stomach to Mew's. James turned white again. Then he grew some more. He transformed into a Marrill.

Jessie: "This isn't working!"

Marrill/James: "*in James' voice* What are you talking about?"

Jessie: "James, we're getting closer!!!!!!!!"

Mew continued her metronome. Then the house exploded. James transformed to his normal self.

Jessie: "James..."

James: "Jessie!!!!!!!!"

James rushed Jessie to the hospital.

Doctor: "What's the matter?" 

James: "An explosion put her in critical condition!!!!"

Doctor: "We've got to take care of this!"

The doctor ran her into the ER. James waited in the waiting room. He found a magazine and stuffed his face into it. Tears trickled down the side of his face. The doctor came out.

Doctor: "Your wife is okay."

James:" Excuse me but, she's my girlfriend you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doctor: "Than explain this; you're a father!!!!!"

James: "What? I'm a-I'm a father? Yahoo!!!!!!!!! But how can that be?"

Doctor: "Have you ever slept with her?"

James: "Of course!"

Doctor: "Than that explains it."

James fainted. Two nurses came out pushing Jessie. There were 2 small beings in her arms.

Jessie: "Oh James..."

James hopped up.

Jessie: "We have twins..."

James: "Oh Jessie..."

********THE END*********

Author;

Lame ending but, I had to end it.


End file.
